Woah, The Gaang and FN Royal heirs!
by WtKatara
Summary: Random story, Avatar characters in our world,they are at my school, with my evil teachers and not too bad teachers, and a Home ec. teacher who won't look at you. better than the summery, seeing as I suck at them. Please read. Lots of cussing.
1. Prolouge: The new Exchange Students

1 Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, Season three would have started long ago.

It could have been a normal school day. But no, everything had to change. It was weird, 'cause my friend Rose and I were walking down the deserted halls of Homer Junior High School, headed to lunch. When suddenly this bald guy rushes past us, with six teenagers following him. Rose and I stopped in our tracks.

"Did he just look like...?" I half asked.

"Mike?" Rose yelled. The guy turned and saw us, then went rushing further down the hall. "Wait!" Rose called.

"Hey, if that _is _Mike, then they were..." I said. We looked at each other breifly, then turned back down the hall.

"WAIT UP!"

We caught up with Mike, and ran in front of him. "Woah!" he yelled as he and the teens crashed into us.

"Mike, this is awesome!" I yelled. Yeah, I do that a lot. "Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Azula, this is the best day of our lives!" Rose and I exclaimed in unison.

"Woah, hold on, wait a minute," Sokka said. "How do they know who we are?"

Mike sighed. "I already explained, you guys are part of a T.V. show. There's bound to be people around here who know who you are." He stood up and held his hand out to us. "Well, you two seem to know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Oh," Rose said. "My name is Rose." She shook his hand.

"Yeah, and I'm Kim." I too shook his hand. "So, um, we arn't dreaming, are we?" I asked. I suddenly felt some pain on my upper arm. "OW!" I yelled. "What was that for!?" I asked Rose.

"Well, _you_ were the one who wanted to know if you were dreaming."

"So? I didn't mean for you to pinch me!"

"Um, not that I'm not enjoying your little feud," Mike said. "But we have to be going."

Just then, our boring Math teacher, Mrs. Sweeny, came into the hall. "Excuse me, what is going on here?" she asked. She looked at Mike. "Who are you? And who are they?" She pointed at the Avatar cast. "An why are you two not in lunch?" She looked at us.

"Mrs. Sweeny, hi," I said nervously. "T his is Mr. uh, Mr. Slakoski, yeah, and they are some exchange students, from ... Korea."

"Yeah," Rose said to back me up. "And Mr. Slakiny..."

"Slakoski," I murmured into her ear.

"Right, Mr. Slakoski was just talking with us, because he would like them to stay with us while they're here."

I elbowed Rose slightly while Mrs. Sweeny looked at the Gaang. "Th- they are?" I whispered.

"What?" Rose replied. "I need something to tell her, and besides, you're the one who came up with the idea for them being exchange students."

"Is that true, Mr. Slav, uh, sir?" Mrs. Sweeny asked.

He looked over at us, and saw us nodding our heads, realizing the importance of the situation. "Why, yes, they _are_ exchange students, and I was curious as to if they could come to this school, seeing as the one they were supposed to go to closed down."

"Really, and what school was that?

"Uh, Homwerk Central School," he made up. Mrs. Sweeny gave him an inquiring look, and so he continued. "In ... Alberta, because, you see, I needed to come on a business trip around this area, and here was this wonderful school, and I thought, 'Why not?'"He gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, why don't you go to the office and speak with the Principal?" Mrs. Sweeny asked.

"That's where we were headed," I said, a little too loudly. "Just now ... we were ... taking... him ..." I looked at Rose. "Uh, let's go, shall we?" And I pulled her beside me as we started towards the main staircase.

Once we reached th bottom of the stairs, Rose and I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Toph asked.

"We don't know," Rose said. "We just always laugh after we almost or do get in trouble with a teacher." Then we started laughing again.

"Lets go to the office then," I said once we caught our breath. Mike nodded and followed us. Then I suddenly stopped, my face suddenly pale.

"What is it now?" Zuko asked in an annoyed voice.

I turned to Rose. "How will we get past Mrs. Bently?"

Rose's face quickly paled as well. "I hadn't thought of that." She admitted.

"Who?" Aang asked. "How do we get past who?" Rose and I turned to face them, still pale.

"Mrs. Bently, the school secretary," I said. "One of the evil adults in our school."

"Well, I'm an adult, so she'll probably believe me," Mike stated. We nodded and kept walking.

" Yeah, it's not as if she's out sick and is being replaced for the day by ..." We looked into the office windo to see the woman at the desk. "MRS. LOTT!"

The woman looked up, and gestered us inside. She looked at Mike. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well, I have some exchange students who are coming to this school, and I thought I should come here. These two girls are going to have them at their houses during their stay." He gestered to Rose and I.

"What are their names?" Mrs. Lott asked.

" Well, this is Rose..." he started.

"No not them!" Mrs. Lott snapped. "The exchange students!"

" Oh, yeah, right sorry, my fault. Well, this is Adam," he gestered to Aang. I'll put the order of the cast that he makes up the names. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and then Azula.

"Katie, Shawn, Tessa, Zach, and Ashley." Mrs. Lott wrote down their names.

"And you are?"

"Mr. Slakoski."

"Right, well, you may go. You two," she pointed at us. "Take these students to lunch."

"Yep." We left the office. Mike turned to us.

" Well, you two are now in charge of keeping these guys..."

"AND GIRLS!" Azula, Katara, and Toph yelled.

"Yeah, and girls safe. I need to go now, so , uh, I'll see you in a week." He walked out the front doors.

"WAIT!" I yelled, but did he hear me? Nope. So I turned towards the hall that the Cafeteria was. "Well, off to lunch."

AN: So, what do you think? This isn't my first ever fanfiction, it's just the first one I've ever posted on the internet. Just so you know, the names of teachers and most of what they do will be real. And my friends, they're real. Now I just hope none of them will kill me for using their names on the internet.

Rose: KIM!! YOU USED MY NAME!!! THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR NINE YEARS OF FRIENDSHIP!!

Me: Uh, right, well, please RR. (Runs away from Rose, who is chasing after her)


	2. Chapter 1 Lunch

1Chapter 1 Lunch

I am just for warning people that some of the stuff in this fic is REAL! I havn't had the chance to update because of exams. I changed the rating because I am going to put the swearing that my friends and I use. Right now I'm suppossed to be working on my S.S. project, and an English project, and not procrastinating. (Ha, yeah right) Okay, on with lunch!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Unfortunately.

We walked down the hallway that lead to the Cafeteria. "Hey Rose, what's for lunch?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know, I don't buy lunch!" she replied.

"Hold on a sec," I said, stopping. "How are you guys supposed to buy lunch?" I asked, gestering to the A:TLA cast. "You guys don't have any money."

"HEY! We have money!" They shouted, pulling out some copper and gold pieces.

"Be quiet!" I exclaimed. "Do you _ want_ another teacher to find us?"

"Well, _you're_ not being all that quiet." Toph stated.

"She has a point, Kim." Rose said.

"Hey Rose."

"Yeah?"

"Don't help," I said sourly. "Okay, about the money, we don't use your kind of money here." I explained. "We use money like this." I pulled my lunch money from my pocket and showed it to them.

"Let me see it," Zuko demanded as he lunged for it. I pulled out of his reach.

" Uh, I'd rather you _don't_ hold the money." I told him.

"What, Why!?"

" Um, maybe the pure fact that this is money made from paper, and you're a firebender." The Prince looked at me with a puzzled expression. " You're a _fire_bender." I stated. " Fire, paper, last time I checked, they don't do that well together."

"Kim has a bit of a point, Zuzu," Azula taunted.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko snarled.

Suddenly we heard a strange, large, loud grummbling sound from Sokka's stomach.

"I think we should get something to eat now," I stated, and everyone nodded in agreement. "SWEET!!" I shouted, and everyone looked at me with a questioning look. "What? I was master of the obvious for a moment," I said, as if everyone in the world did that when they were master of the obvious.

(AN: By the way, I actually do shout stuff when I'm master of the obvious, or moto. Hahaha.)

"Does she always act like this?" Katara whispered into Rose's ear. Rose nodded.

"Don't worry though," Rose told her. "You will get used to it. I mean, look at me, I've been her friend for nine years, and there's nothing wrong with me." Katara, Aang, Toph, Zuko, Azula, Sokka and I all raised an eyebrow as she said that. "Okay, scratch that, but still, we're no weirder than any of the other retards in this school. You'll see in a few seconds." she said as we entered the Cafeteria.

I groaned as I saw the board with today's lunch on it. "Damn, it's 'Hot turkey sandwich'," I stated, using little quotes with my fingers. "ROSE!!" I suddenly said really loudly. "Don't say anything, this is all I'm gonna be able to get, and I'm starving, I didn't have any breakfast. I'd like to try and eat it without you making comments to make it worse than it already is." The reason I said this is because everytime I get lunch at the school (a.k.a every day) Rose and my friend Kelly always say this gross stuff it looks like, trying to make me lose my appatite

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to," She said. There was no one in the lunch line, an advantage of being late to lunch. Usually the line is HUGE! (Ha, I'm impersonating Billy Fuccello! If you know who he is.) We went up to the Lunch Lady, and got our trays. Rose gave me money for me to buy her some ice cream. When the avatar people got their 'food', they looked at it in disgust.

When I got to the cash register, I decided that I should tell the lady the exchange student story. "Um, these guys are exchange students, and they sorta don't have money, and I'm not sure what the exchange student lunch program stuff is, so can they get theirs free?"

She looked at the avatar cast, who were trying to look as innocent as they could. It was at this moment in time that I realized that the cast were wearing regular, our world street clothes, which, as you know, is very good. "Alright, but I'll be talking to Mr. Turk about what I should do."

"Okay, Thanks!" I said, and we went into the Intermediate Cafeteria, because it is _sooo_ logical for the 8th graders to eat lunch in the Intermediate Cafeteria and _not _in the NEW Jr. High Cafeteria. And it's _sooo _logical to pack all of the eigth graders together in one Cafeteria. (Note the sarcasm.)

We sat down at our regular table, which somehow was big enough to fit all of us. Rose and I sat beside our friends Cory and Kelly and the cast sat somewhere between all of our other friends who sit with us, Natasha, Tina, Tori, and Mallory. (If any of my other friends read this, such as Jessica, Jennifer, or any one else I forgot, I'm sorry, really, I am.)

They all sat there with their mouths gaping open, but Rose said, "Shh, guys don't say anything, the fact that they are here might attract attention."

All around the Cafeteria, people were looking over at us and pointing, whispers filling the air. Aang looked around at us. "Uh, why are they staring at us?" Aang asked quietly.

Toph suddenly stood up and pointed. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" She shouted.

"Uh, Tessa," I said. It took a moment for Toph to remember her fake name. "There's no one over there."

"Oh, right, hehe, yeah," She sat down quickly. "That's a bit embarrassing."

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed. "You have more than me!" he stated, pointing at Azula's tray.

"SO WHAT?" She yelled quietly. (If that's possible.) "I don't care, I wouldn't eat this... this... Komodo Rhino Shit! I mean, back at the Fire Nation Palace, where father actually_ loved_ me, I ate good food, not this peasant slop like _you_ eat, Zuko. If father loved you..."

"Say one more word about fathers love, Azula," Zuko threatend through gritted teeth.

"Father loves me much more than you," Azula said. Zuko loaded his spork with 'meat' and prepared to fling it at his sister. "You wouldn't dare."

"Zach," I said, using his fake name because some people looked over at us at the sound of 'Azula.' "Stop and think about what your going to do, you don't need to."

"Yeah, calm down a bit," Rose said. Zuko didn't seem to hear us, and let loose the slop at his sister, where it collided with her face. We all gasped, and Azula glared. Then she picked up some of hers and threw it at Zuko, who quickly ducked, and it zoomed past his head and hit Jackie Morgan on the back of the head. Everyone in the cafeteria fell silent and looked over at our two tables.

Then someone shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!" and the lunches started flying in the air. Alyssa Brown threw some food at Azula to get revenge for Jackie, but Azula dodged and it flew and hit Sarah DiGiovanna in the face. Sarah got angry and threw some back, but it hit Katelyn Parshel instead. The whole cafeteria was now in chaos, and the teachers could do nothing about it. Rose and I were using most of our energy to make sure the cast didn't start bending, but our friends eagerly participated in the food fight as a chance to get revenge at people, or to express anger about something. Finally, Mr. Cecconi (pronounced Check-cone-ie) came in with a huge two-by-four thing, and whamed it on a nearby table.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, some people stopped in the middle of throwing the food. No one would get Mr. Cecconi angry. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!" He yelled.

"A food fight obviously," I whispered to my friends inconspicuously. "Is he really _that_ stupid?"

"Who started this!?" He demanded. Every student and teacher look at our table, and Rose and I tried not to laugh.

"It was those new exchange students!" Katelyn yelled. Rose and I glared at her, thinking about how much of a bitch she was. Man, we were going to get in so much trouble for this. Mr. Cecconi looked over at us.

"They're exchange students?" he asked. A stupid question.

"Yeah." Rose said.

"And you're the ones who are supposed to be making sure they don't get into trouble?" Another stupid question.

"Yeah." I said

"Do you two say anything other than 'yeah'?" he asked angrily.

"Yeah." Rose and I both said.

We all saw the anger rising in his face at the remarks. "Office ... now." We hesitated. "GO TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!" He yelled. We jumped and Rose, I and the cast ran from the Cafeteria.

"Well, back there again," Rose said as we walked down the hall, but when we entered the office, we were surprised to see Mrs. Bentley. "M-mrs. B-Bentley,"Rose stuttered.

"We, th-thought you were s-sick!" I said.

She glared at us. "These must be the exchange students." she stated. We nodded. "Why are you here?" she demanded. Then she looked at our clothes, seeing the food on them. "You started a food fight?"

"Uh, well..."

"It wasn't necessarily us."

"Then who was it?!"

"Well, _they_ started it by fighting with each other," I pointed at Zuko and Azula, who glared. "But you know how siblings can be, right?"

"Yeah," Rose said, "and some other people got angry about it. But technically it wasn't us, so we can get off free, right?"

She glared at us. "Your supposed to make sure that the don't get into trouble. And so far you've done a lousy job about it."

"Yes, we know, and we'll make sure they don't get into anymore trouble, I swear."

She continued glaring, and we all shuddered. "What was that for?"

"Huh?" Rose asked. "What was what for?"

"The fact that you all just shuddered."

"Oh," Aang said. "We were just, uh. . . just. . ."

"Cold," Sokka finished. "We were just cold." All of us nodded.

She stared at us as if she were trying to bore into our souls, but then nodded. "Fine. Fine, but if you get into any more trouble because of them, and because you can't control them, they'll be sent back to Korea and you'll be given Saturday detention for two months."

"Yes, ma'am."

"We will not get into trouble."

"Don't worry."

She watched us as we retreated out of the room. "Well, that went well," Sokka said sarcastically.

"You're right," Aang told me and Rose. "She _is _scary. I can't believe you have to see her every day!"

"Actually, we don't see her _every_ day," I said.

"Really? Why?"

" 'Cause she's only the secretary," Rose told the airbender. "It's not like we have a class with her, that _would_ be awful."

"Yeah, we'd probably die if she were a regular teacher," I added. Just then we heard the sound of footsteps and stepped into a hall to see a bunch of eighth graders headed towards the main stairs.

"Aw, shit, I need to catch up with Cory! Toph, Azula, Aang, come with me!" Rose ran down the hall with the three in pursuit. I looked at Katara, Sokka, and Zuko.

"Well, I guess your coming with me to English."

AN: I am so sorry it has taken so long! I have just had a lot of projects and homework and didn't have a lot of time! By the way, my science teacher, Mr. Cecconi, does have a huge 2 by 4 thing. Its creepy. I'll try to update sooner. R&R PLEASE!


	3. Author note PLEASE READ

1**I AM SO SO SORRY!! I've been brain dead and busy the past few months, please don't kill me!! Well, now I'm in High School, and I don't know if I should stop and write for High School, or continue Jr. High. You tell me, and then I'll really REALLY try to update sooner, and I'll even work on both editions so that it's done. IM REALLY SORRY!!!!**


	4. Chapter 2

1**I'm back, and really really sorry about the wait for those of you who are following along with this story. Thanks to all of you for following!! Now, we go to Science and English!!! In JR HIGH! Sorry, begining to babble, anyways (God, I got to stop saying that) on with the chapter!!!**

Chapter 2

Rose rushed into the science room and into her seat, Aang, Azula and Toph following in hot pursuit. Just as they slipped into their seats the bell rang.

"Alright, today we are going to be doing some stuff with windmills as an end of the year treat," said Mr. Cecconi, marching into the room with Mr. Lener, the other science teacher who looks a bit like Bill Nye the Science Guy. Anyways(GAAAAHHHH, stop saying that word, you sayit too much!), Mr. Cecconi looked around and spotted Rose with Aang, Azula and Toph. "Well, if it's not half the cause of our little disruption at lunch," he said, making all eyes find them. "So these are the exchange students. What are their names?"

"Uhh," Rose hurried to remember just as I am, "This is Adam, Ashley and Tessa."

"Right."

"Well, anyway, everyone look at the board and read all of the parts you'll need to make your own windmill." Top started to speak, but Rose stopped her. "Put your hand up and wait to be called on," She whispered. Toph did that.

"Yes, ahhh, Tessa?" Mr. Lener asked.

"Uh, I can't read that." Toph stated.

"Shouldn't you know how to read English?"

"It's not that, uh, I'm blind."

"What?" Mr. Cecconi asked, walking over to her.

"I. Am. Blind. Does that clear it up." Rose did a facepalm, and you could almost see steam coming out of Mr. Cecconi's ears.

"Well, I think that it's just an excuse not to do this, since you probably figured that the whole exchange student thing wouldn't work on me."

Aang thrust his fist into the air. "It's true, sir, she really is blind."

_**"**_** A Quick announcement, since fifth period was cut off, sixth period will now be extended by a few minutes." **Came across the speakers in the room.

"Well, that's oddly convieniant, why don't we use that time to check if Miss Tessa really is blind," Mr. Lener said.

"That's easy, I can tell, I went to college." Mr. Cecconi walked in front of Toph and looked into her face. "She's not blind, her eyes would be all Wonko if she was."

"No, no, she is really, have her see if she can tell where Mr. Lener is right now." Rose said quickly.

"All right, where is he, 'Oh Blind One?'" Mr Cecconi asked.

"Right over there."

Mr.Cecconi smirked. "Oh-ho, you got it right, how would a true blind person have done that?"

Toph began to explain. "Well, you see, I 'see' with ear- OW!" Rose kicked her.

"She heard him move over there," She exclaimed.

"Let me see of she's blind," Mr. Lener said. He walked over with Mr. Cecconi's complaints behind him. "Uh, you made a mistake, this girl really is blind."

Toph huffed. "Told you so," she said, crossing her arms.

"Ah, right, anyways(must stop), like we were saying, you are going to get into groups and make a working small scale model of a windmill." Everyone groaned. Mr. Lener frowned. "Come on, this will be fun." The Avatar peoples looked at Rose in shock.

Meanwhile, I rushed up to my locker, grabbed my stuff and met with Kelly. She looked from me, to Katara to Sokka to Zuko. "Woah, that's weird. Are they like, really here."

"Of course we are, you peasant," Zuko half-yelled at her. "For the love of Agni, you people don't know anything."

"Hey," Katara water whipped him. "Don't be so mean."

"Yeah, and why don't we just hurry and get to class before the friggin' bell rings. We can't be late," I stared off into space. "Not again." Everyone looked at me questionably. "Sorry, random moment there. Had to say it. Anyways," I facepalmed.

"HEY, that's my thing," Sokka exclaimed.

"What was that for?" Katara asked.

"Sorry, I just say anways too much." I looked around. "So anyways, Aarrgggg!" (After several more attempts resulting in me hurting myself even more, I decided to give up on that)

"Anyways, let's get to class, the bell will ring soon." We rushed in and sat in some vacant seats. The bell rang, and we sat there for several moments.

"Is the teacher invisible, I don't see him?" asked Sokka. Just then Mr. Bernacki walked in. He glanced around, did a double take, and looked over at Kelly, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and I (Happy Rose, I used correct grammar, I think).

"Well, who are these people?" he asked us.

"Uhh, exchange students, uh... from Korea. And they're gonna be here for a while, so..."

"Oh okay, well then, I'll introduce myself. I'm Mr. Bernaki and I'm the English teacher, though you probably know that already. Anyways (Kim does facepalm) as you also may know, the school year is also almost over, so you won't be in this school long. So let's begin class. Everyone get out your blah blah blah blah blah..." At least, that's what it sounds like to me. What is ironic is that I love to write and read, yet my English grade sucks. Probably because I don't pay attention because I find most of the stuff my teachers teach me as boring. Huh. I think I'm starting to babble. I do that a lot. Anyways(Facepalm) Damn! Anyways(argh) we had to take notes, I was reading, writing or doodleling and paying no attention at all. They A:tla peoples sat there with they're mouths hanging open. And so the rest of our class continued...

Back with Rose and Azula, Aang, and Toph, They were attempting to creat a windmill. Key word: ATTEMPTING. Azula was getting increasinly annoyed, sparks flying from his fingertips.

"Alright, time to test them!" Mr. Lener said. "Crap," Rose whispered. "Ah well, here goes nothing." They carried it over to where the fans and other testing materials were, and set their windmill up.

"Hey, guys," Aang whispered. "I've got an idea. I can airbend, so it seems as though it moves faster with less effort." Their mouths fell open.

"Wow Aang," Toph said. "That plan actually makes sense. Good Job." She thumped him on the back. He made a small noise of pain. Mr. Cecconi came over.

" So, let's see how the trouble-making-gum-chewer ( Mr. Lener called Rose gumchewer

because she was always caught with gum) and her exchange students have done on their project." He went over to the fan. Aang stood a bit in front of the windmill, but not enough for his body to block the air from hitting the windmill. "Let's see on low."

The giant fan turned on, and Aang began his inconspicuous airbending. Thewindmill was spinning extremely fast. "Someone hold it down!" Mr. Cecconi yelled. Rose and Toph went over to ensure that the windmill survived. "Read how much energy is being produced." It read 59.9. Then the windmills wooden wing things caught fire, a strange bluish fire.

Aang stopped airbending as the fan turned off and people tried to douse the flames. Rose and Aang looked at Azula. "Why the hell did you do that?" Rose whispered furiously. She looked at the windmill. The wings were completely destroyed.

"Do what?" Azula asked innocently. "They simply spun at such a high velocity, and according to the scientific laws of Firenze Flammond, anything moving above the speed of 667mph should catch fire." Mr. Lener and Mr. Cecconi stared at her in amazement.

"You know the laws of Firenze Flammond?" Mr. Lener asked in awe. "We never even learned that in college. I just remembered hearing that before when you mentioned it just now. Would you like to be a science honers student, if , of course, you're not already?"

"I'm good." Azula told them. Just then the bell rang, and everyone got their stuff and filed from the room. Rose and the others were headed towards English when the announcements came on.

**"Excuse us for the interruption..." **

"You're excused." Rose said and they all began laughing.

**"...But because of a new circumstance, scholl will be ending early, and so students must go home, there are no after school programs. Happy Summer."**

Rose looked at the Aang, Toph, and Azula. "Okay, let's go to my locker then." They walked off.

Back in English, I was doodling, frequently looking over at the clock, because it was almost time for the bell to ring.

"Well, it seems class is about to come to a close. So if you could..." The bell rang.

"Finally," I said, grabbing my stuff and meeting with Kelly, Katara, Zuko, and Sokka. Just as we left the room the announcements came on.

**"Excuse us for the interruption..."**

"You're excused." I said, and we all began laughing.

**"...But because of a new circumstance, scholl will be ending early, and so students must go home, there are no after school programs. Happy Summer."**

"Okay, let's get ready to go then." I went to my locker, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko following me, and Kelly went to mett Rose at her locker. I grabbed what was left in there, and met them. We all went to the stairs, walked out the doors, and yelled out...

"Good Bye Jr. High!"

"Hey, that rhymes!" I said. I was promptly hit by Rose and Kelly.

**AN: Finally this chapter is done with! I kept getting writers block and was way too busy. Next will be the first day of High School, which in a way sucks because I have no idea what goes on in Rose's classes, and might not be able to type them, and I have no idea if I can get her to write it! Whaaaaa! Yay, I can babble here. I'll try to get the next one up sooner, but I make no promises. Plus, I just got in to reading Fruits Basket. Bye!! Please RR!!!! PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
